


insomnia

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Sleepy Cuddles, it's not really romantic but you can read it like that if you want so i tagged both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Sort of a companion to my fic "precaution." Virgil can't sleep and Thomas helps.





	insomnia

Virgil hasn’t slept in days, and it’s probably a bad sign that he can’t remember how many. He also can’t remember the last time his insomnia was this bad, but it’s fine. He’ll pass out eventually, right? He rubs his aching eyes and struggles to focus on whatever Logan is telling him about why he shouldn’t be drinking so much coffee.

“-gil? Virgil, are you alright?”

He shakes himself. “Fine, L. Just… tired. Zoned out. What were you saying?”

“I was saying that you seem unusually tired, even for  _ your _ typical sleeping habits. It seems I was more correct than I thought. When was the last time you slept properly, Virgil?”

“Uh… what day is it?”

Logan shuffles through his cards. “Yikes.”

“I’m not doing it on  _ purpose.” _

“I know, I know… hmm, perhaps we could ask Thomas to give you the day off, so to speak.” He gives Virgil a look, which he doesn’t notice, because his head hurts and he’s closing his eyes to make it stop. Virgil nods vaguely.

The room spins- wait, no, that’s just Logan taking him to the real-world living room, where Thomas is sitting. He jumps up when he sees them. “Hey, guys, is something wrong…?”

“I’m just here to let you know,” Virgil says, “that if you even think about leaving the house today I will scream.”

He blinks. “Well, that seems a bit harsh- Virgil?!”

As Thomas gets up and moves closer to him, Virgil is hit with a wave of dizziness and practically falls down the stairs. Thomas manages to catch him, and shoots Logan a panicked look.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well recently,” Logan explains, concealing an amused smile at how quickly his plan worked- in the real world, it’s not so easy to will away exhaustion, as Virgil just found out. “It seems to be worse than I’d thought.”

“What do I  _ do?” _

“I would suggest you help him lie down somewhere more comfortable than the floor. Possibly a bed? You do have one of those, yes?”

“Right. Okay, uh- Virge?”

He gets a quiet groan in response.

“We’re gonna go upstairs and lie down, alright? I won’t do anything today, so you can sleep.”

Virgil nods and lets Thomas help him get there. He doesn’t know what happened, he was at least  _ functional _ before. Maybe it’s because he’s out in reality now, he can’t ignore sleep deprivation by sheer stubbornness. He’s on the stairs, struggling to remain upright even with help, and then suddenly he’s in Thomas’s bedroom- wait, shit, what? Somehow he didn’t process that “going upstairs to sleep” meant “sleeping in Thomas’s bed” until just now. He tries to protest that he could just go back downstairs and nap on the couch, but Thomas shushes him.

“You’ll sleep better here. Relax, okay?”

Well. That  _ does _ make sense, even if part of Virgil’s brain insists this is too good for him. He has to admit, as soon as he’s lying down, he wants to never move from the bed again. But- wait, no, is Thomas leaving now? How can Virgil keep him safe if he leaves?

“Buddy, you’re gonna be asleep, it doesn’t matter- no no no, don’t try to get up, please- look, I’ll stay right here, okay? I’m right here, Virge, I’m fine. That’s it. Go to sleep.”

He settles down as Thomas returns to sit on the edge of the bed, within his view, but Virgil still doubts he’ll get much sleep. Yes, he’s been running on empty for days and it is  _ so _ catching up to him, but his mind is still whirling. Just because he’s in the real world now instead of his room doesn’t mean-

Oh.

_ Thomas. _ It’s practically the only thought Virgil can come up with for a few seconds.

Thomas has accepted that he’s not going anywhere in the near future, then kicked his shoes off and laid down on the other side of the bed to nap with him, and he’s even put an arm around Virgil, and everything has just  _ stopped. _ There is nothing whatsoever in Virgil’s head except the knowledge that Thomas is here, and he’s  _ holding _ him, and they’re both definitely, absolutely safe. He lets out a relieved sigh and squirms closer- in his defense, he’s barely conscious at this point, let alone aware of what he’s doing and how embarrassing he may or may not find it later. Thomas just chuckles and adjusts his arms, pulling Virgil to his chest. After that, everything is finally quiet and dark.


End file.
